


Swan Queen Week - Winter 2015

by PhoenixRisingOnTheMoon



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Curse, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Feels, Fluff, Humor, Meet-Cute, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixRisingOnTheMoon/pseuds/PhoenixRisingOnTheMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My writings from the last SQW in January. Originally posted on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swan Queen Week - Winter 2015

**Author's Note:**

> I figured while I was transferring my fics to AO3, I'd might as well add in some of my stuff from SQW. And just as an FYI, I never wrote one for day 7, so that's why it ends after day 6.

**Day 1 - Meet-Cute AU**

“Mama!”  

Emma gasped when she felt arms wrap themselves around her legs. She looked down and saw a little brown haired boy gazing up at her with a huge toothy smile and bright caramel eyes. “Mama!” he repeated.  

“Uh… hey, kid,” she said nervously. “I’m… I’m not your mama…” 

“Mama!” he chanted, oblivious to Emma’s comment. 

“Henry!” 

Emma looked up to see a beautiful brunette woman rushing towards them. She bent down and picked the boy up.  

“What have I told you about wandering off?” the brunette chastised, hugging the boy to her closely. She seemed to notice Emma for the first time. “Sorry about that. I looked away for one second—”

“It’s fine,” Emma interrupted with a smile. 

“Mama!” the boy, Henry, exclaimed, jutting a finger towards Emma. 

“He keeps calling me that,” Emma said. “I’m not sure why— I look nothing like you.”

“It’s probably because you look a little like… my ex,” the brunette replied shyly. “She was around for the first year and a half of Henry’s life before she left. Her hair was a lot like yours. Henry always clung to it.”

“Oh,” Emma replied meekly. Oh, how she wished she had been with this woman… “I guess I’ll, uh, see you guys around.” 

Regina smiled. “I certainly hope so.” 

* * *

**Day 2 - Roommate AU**  

Emma paused the movie she was watching and put down her popcorn when she heard a knock at her door. She opened it to see a familiar brunette standing there with a pillow, blanket, and small backpack. “Sexiled again?” Emma asked. 

Regina smiled back sheepishly. “Unfortunately.” Emma stepped back to let the brunette in the room. 

“God, this is, what, the fifth time this week?” Emma asked. “How much alone time does your roommate need?” 

“Ruby and her boyfriend are both…” Regina paused as she searched for the right word. “Well, they both like sex. A lot. It makes me wish I had a single like you.” She started to put down her pillow and blanket in what had become her usual spot on her hall-mate’s floor. “Or maybe that _she_ had the single.”

“At this rate you’d might as well move in,” Emma said with a laugh. She looked down at the brunette arranging her makeshift bed. “You can sleep on my bed with me if you want.”

Regina’s head snapped up. “What?”

Emma shrugged her shoulders as she sat down on the edge of her bed. “I know the floor is not comfortable at all, and that’s all you’ve been sleeping on the past few days. It’s supposed to get cold tonight, too, and the floor is freezing in the morning. Besides, I’m watching a movie and the only good view is from here.” 

Regina glanced down at the floor and then back at Emma’s bed before picking her stuff up and tossing the pillow and blanket onto the blonde’s bed. “This movie had better be good.” 

The two arranged themselves on the small twin bed, slightly squished, but neither seemed to mind as they cuddled up together with the bag of popcorn as Emma pressed play to continue the movie. 

“Imagine Me and You? Really?” Regina asked. She laughed. “I never pegged you as a fan of romcoms.” 

“Maybe I just like lesbians,” Emma blurted out. “I mean—”

“Me, too,” Regina said with a comforting smile. She snuggled closer. “Now hand me the popcorn.”

* * *

**Day 3 - Arranged Marriage**

“I still think this is the most ridiculous thing,” Emma grumbled under her breath. “This is the 21st century. I shouldn’t have to be forced into an arranged marriage. And on top of that, my future _fiancee_ is _late_.” 

“You weren’t _forced_ ,” Ruby pointed out with a grin. “You willingly agreed to it.” 

Emma glared at her. “Only because my parents think it’s the best political stunt they’ve ever made.” She started pacing. “What could be better than the daughter of the best ‘fairytale wedding’ planners marrying the daughter of the best wedding caterers? Not only does it show that our companies are united, but it also shows that we are LGBT friendly.” She let out of a huff. “It doesn’t matter to the public that I’ve never even met Regina Mills, or that I even knew about her before this supposed ‘Wedding of the Year’ shit was planned. If she’s anything like her mother, this’ll be the marriage from hell.”

The door to the room burst open and Mary Margaret practically bounced forward with a smile. “She’s here! Your future wife is here!” She put her hands on Emma’s shoulders. “Are you ready?” 

“Yeah, whatever,” Emma said in a rather bored tone, but inside there were nervous butterflies fluttering in her stomach. 

Mary Margaret turned around and faced the door. “C’mon in, Regina!” 

Emma looked up and her lips parted in awe at the sight that greeted her. A beautiful brunette stood in the doorway staring back at Emma. 

“Hi,” the blonde said with a goofy grin. 

“Hi,” Regina replied. “Sorry I’m late.” 

* * *

**Day 4 - Canon Divergence**

Regina gave a small jump when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see the one man she never expected to see outside her vault once again. “Graham?” she asked as she stood. “What are you doing here?”

He glanced at her vault and ran a hand through his hair. "I tried to find you at your house. Knocked on the door a few times, but there was no answer. I saw that there were no lights on and figured you’d be here.” 

It had been seven months since the curse had been broken. Seven months since the true love between the savior and her son had been enough to break apart the strands of the 28 year old curse. 

She knew she should’ve killed him when she had the chance. 

“What are you doing here?” the brunette repeated. “Is the savior not _satisfying_ you enough?” 

“ _Stop_ ,” he snarled, stepping closer so he was hovering over her. “ _That_ is why I’m here.” He took a deep breath and stepped back. “You need to stop, Regina. Emma and I are happy together. Stop trying to break us up because you’re… jealous or something.” 

Regina laughed. “Jealous? Really?” She shook her head. “If anything, I feel pity. Pity because you’re destined to live out the rest of your life with a pathetic woman who drives a ridiculous death trap of a car. Pity because you’ll have to wake up every morning to her blonde mat of curls suffocating you. Pity because you’ll have to deal with children running around the house that are as ill-tempered as her and have the same unruly curls as her. So tell me, Graham, why in the world would I be jealous of you?” 

Graham tilted his head inquisitively. “I meant… jealous of her.” Regina’s eyes widened. “You know, since I broke it off with you to be with her.” 

“Of course,” Regina said, her voice shaking slightly. “That’s what I meant.” 

Graham shook his head. “No it isn’t.” He gave a slight smile as he started to realize what her words meant. “You’re jealous of _me_ , because you _like_ Em—” He stopped, the smile falling. “Oh.” 

Regina folded her arms across her chest. “Please leave.” 

“Regina—“

“ _Go!_ ” 

Graham paused for a moment before heading back to his car, just as he had so many months ago when she had felt the urge to crush his heart. 

And Regina walked into the vault and sat beside her father’s grave, trying to push down the feelings she had developed, just as she had so many months ago when she first realized what her feelings meant. 

* * *

**Day 5 - Soulmate AU**

“No! You are my soulmate, Emma! You’re just too scared to admit it!” Hook shouted, causing a silence to descend upon Granny’s Diner. 

Emma felt everyone’s eyes on them and took a step back. She hated being the center of attention. “Believe what you want, Hook, but I really doubt—”

“I’ll prove it to you,” he said. He looked behind Emma and gave a nod. Emma turned to see Tinkerbell walking up cautiously with something in her hands. “Tinkerbell will use the green dust that finds out who your soulmate is. When I glow green, you’ll _have_ to admit it.” 

Emma chanced a glance at Regina, who was standing a few feet away with Henry. She saw the brunette’s solemn look as she thought about Robin, her supposed “green dust” soulmate, who had just recently left Storybrooke with his family. Emma looked back at Hook. “Fine. Do it. See if I care.” She saw Tinkerbell making a motion out of the corner of her eye. “It won’t make a difference—” She stopped as she noticed a green glow. 

A green glow that was currently _not_ emanating from Hook. A green glow that was instead emanating from the brunette woman she had just been looking at. 

Emma’s eyes widened and her heart started to beat faster. She made eye contact with Regina, who looked equally surprised. A small smile crept up onto the blonde’s face. “I take that back,” she said. “It will make a difference.” 

* * *

**Day 6 - No Curse/Alternate Curse AU**

Regina looked up at the sound of Emma snorting as she played on her phone. “What’s so funny?” she asked her costar. 

Emma shrugged. “Just scrolling through tweets.” She paused. “I just don’t get how people think that our characters are in love. I mean, they’re saying all kinds of stuff about them. ‘When will Michaela and Angela get together?’ ‘Are Michaela and Angela true love?’ ‘Michaelangela 5ever!’” Emma let out a laugh at the last one. “I just… I don’t get it.” 

“I think it’s nice,” Regina replied, causing Emma to look up in surprise. “It shows how much our fans pay attention if they’re able to pick up every minute detail regarding our characters and our interactions.” She cleared her throat, a hint of a blush rising in her cheeks. “And some of the fan art they make is pretty amazing.” 

“Doesn’t it make you feel… awkward, though?” Emma asked. “Like, I know it’s technically a portrayal of our characters, but some of them are really… detailed.” She let out a huff. “It’s not like any of it matters anyway. It’s all in the fans’ heads, right?” 

Regina looked down and pretended to be doing something on her phone to avoid Emma’s eyes. “I guess.” A minute passed before she spoke again. “What if… what if it wasn’t?” 

“If what wasn’t… what?” Emma asked confused. 

“Michaelangela. What if it wasn’t… all in the fans’ heads?” 

Emma tilted her head. “Don’t you think we would’ve been told? That’s the only way the fans could’ve watched the show thinking we were in love. We’d have to be acting like our characters were secretly in love with each other, but we haven’t.” She looked back down at her phone. 

Regina went silent. She stood up, pocketing her phone. “I’m going to get my make-up touched up. I’ll see you on set in a few.” With that, she walked away, leaving a befuddled Emma behind. 

“Regina, they do that for us—“ Emma stopped when she saw that Regina was too far to hear her. She shrugged and continued scrolling through tweets until one in particular caught her attention. 

It was a screenshot of Regina from the show. Her whole face seemed to be glowing as she smiled at an unseen object. Emma smiled at the look of adoration on her face. The blonde tried to remember what scene it was from, but came up short. She looked at the caption. 

“Look at the way Angela looks at Michaela! She has to be in love with her! #Michaelangela #OMaM @emmaswanliv @ReginaMills”

Emma’s eyes widened. Regina had been looking at _her_ like that. Regina was the reason— or part of the reason— the fans were convinced ‘Michaelangela’ was going to become canon. Regina lov— 

Emma let out a little squeak. Her heart fluttered in her chest. “Oh.” 


End file.
